1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a unique anhydrous blend of oils for treating and soothing skin.
2. Related Art
Eczema is the term used to describe a number of skin conditions including contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis and seborrhoeic dermatitis. These conditions are characterized by pruritus (itchiness), erythema (redness), excoriation (scratches, scabs), induration (swelling) and papulation (bumpiness) of the skin. Causes can range from allergic reactions to external substances, as in contact dermatitis, to internal causes as in atopic dermatitis or a yeast infection as in seborrhoeic dermatitis. Contact dermatitis occurs after exposure to substances such as urushiol oil from the poison ivy plant. Symptoms can include red, extremely itchy rashes, fluid filled blisters and swelling. Treatment for contact dermatitis involves removing the causative agent, then treating the remaining symptoms. Drying agents, such as calamine lotion are used to dry fluid filled blisters. Therapies include topical anti-inflammatory corticosteroids and numbing agents to help relieve swelling and itch. Seborrhoeic dermatitis can be treated with dandruff medications, anti-fungals and corticosteroids.
Although the exact cause of atopic dermatitis is unknown, it is thought to be the result of a disorder of the immune system and appears to have a genetic component, often occurring in great frequency in certain families and ethnic groups. It often presents during infancy and sometimes disappears by adulthood. In some cases, it presents for the first time in adulthood. It can cause considerable distress from constant itchiness, dry skin, unsightly rashes and, in the worst cases, can cause debilitation and require hospitalization. There is no known cure for atopic dermatitis. Treatments consist of moisturizing lotions, occlusive dressing for extremely dry patches, topical anti-inflammatory corticosteroids and numbing agents. OTC strength preparations of these therapies usually have a minimal effect. Prescription strength corticosteroids are the most commonly prescribed therapies but can have serious detrimental side effects such as thinning of the skin, stretch marks or eye damage often necessitating discontinuation of the treatment. Numbing agents and antihistamines provide minimal relief in the majority of moderate to severe clinical cases. Soothing emollients, phenol, menthol and camphor can provide some short term relief for mild pruritus. UVB light therapy is commonly used to treat severe cases of eczema with a high rate of effectiveness, although undesirable side effects can occur such as an increased risk of developing skin cancer as well as undesirable phototoxic reactions (see for example, Marks, J Dermatol Treat 1:233-234, 1989).
Typically, a topical cream, ointment, lotion or paste is applied to the skin. For the topical application method to be effective, the creams or ointments need to be substantive, i.e., they need to coat the target surface and remain at the site of application. Most current topical delivery systems are O/W or W/O (oil in water or water in oil) emulsions. These emulsions generally have inferior solubility properties, hence they are easily removed by moisture (from washing, perspiration or other bodily exudates), or rubbing against clothing, and often fail to provide long-lasting benefits to the site of application.
Water-free creams or ointments are also known. Typically, these creams or ointments use oleaginous base such as petrolatum to provide the substantively of the creams or ointments for a long-lasting coating of the target areas.
Less common delivery systems are substantially anhydrous, oleaginous compositions. The oleaginous compositions are generally more water insoluble than the O/W or W/O emulsions; thus, they may serve as reservoirs from which the active ingredients are continuously delivered. However, they may not be efficient in delivering the water soluble active ingredients. This is because the skin care actives are water-soluble and exist as solid particles or powders in the oleaginous composition. These solid particles or powders are entrapped in the substantially anhydrous oleaginous base and cannot be easily released from the composition to the target skin surface. Moreover, even when these active ingredients are in contact with the target skin surface, they may not function efficiently in their solid form.
The present invention is directed to a substantially anhydrous of blend of oils for treating and soothing skin that overcomes the disadvantages of the related art compositions. Because the claimed composition is a mixture of oils, it resists removal with water or bodily fluids. Since it is essentially free of water-soluble actives in the oil blend, there is no failure of the composition in delivering the drug active. The unique blend of oils provides soothing of irritated skin with anti-bacterial and anti-fungal actives that are readily available to heal the skin.